


Mine To Mind (Mine To Mouth)

by coldcreation



Series: Let Me Try [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Biology, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, But as always there’s, Claiming, Come, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Domestic, Dominant urges, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Marking, Mates, Multi, Nathan getting slapped in the face with his possessive urges, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Claiming Omega, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, PWP, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polypack, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Slice of Life, Smut, Some Plot, Submission, Submissive Claim, Wet & Messy, Without Betas - apparently lol, cheers - Freeform, how do i tag this??, submissive omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcreation/pseuds/coldcreation
Summary: Nathan's possessive urges turn out to run a whole lot deeper than anyone expected. No complaints.-Or: Kit can tell something is bothering his omega.





	Mine To Mind (Mine To Mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so very stuck with the main story so I allowed myself not to even try with it for a bit. I wrote this instead. Thank you for the prompt CharizzleH<3
> 
> -
> 
> This is original work. Please respect that, and do not touch the characters or the story in any way/post elsewhere. Thank you.

Kit furrowed his brows thoughtfully, watching the almost too subtle shift in his younger omega. If he hadn’t been paying attention, Kit was sure he would’ve missed it. And that? That didn’t sit well with him.

Nathan had been a part of his pack for long enough for Kit to feel confident in his ability to keep track of him. But there it was; a poisonous little secret. An inaudible, instinctual mental lock-down, as something shuttered down and shut behind the omega’s dark blue eyes. 

Kit didn’t say anything. He watched. 

He catalogued the way Isac chattered about his plans for the day with his new work team, how he touched Nathan, freely and with familiarity, and how he verbally poked at Liam with a teasing glint in his eyes. 

The small omega was happily sitting on Nathan, the size of the kitchen chair having them pressed against each other, chest to chest, while Isac kicked his socked feet back and forth. Nathan’s arms were dutifully wrapped around his back, holding him close, while quietly listening to the conversation.

It wasn’t out of character for Nathan to be quieter than Isac, obviously, but there was a difference between quiet and _ quiet. _

The barely distinguishable “_click-click” _ of the omega’s inner shut down was like a layer of cotton muffling the usual energy he gave off. The difference was almost invisible, but Kit had been _ watching_, and now it was all he could see.

Nathan wasn’t tense, but he was tenser. He wasn’t uncomfortable, yet he wasn’t comfortable either. He was sitting too still, fingers too stiff, eyes just a hint too slow following the back and forth of Liam and Isac. 

He was pulling back, curling up, shutting down. Down, down, down, and Kit could _ see _ the distance the omega was trying to create, was it done consciously or not. 

But why?

Isac was playing with Nathan’s hair, clever fingers gentle where they twirled the messy locks behind the omega’s ear. 

Kit wasn’t giving even the slightest of thoughts to the conversation Liam and Isac were having, but Isac was, and still he never stopped his affectionate attention aimed at Nathan.

It was offhanded, like a securely set habit he didn’t need to pay any mind. Eyes teasing and words clever, as he verbally jabbed at Liam, yet his touch was soft when he leaned in to nuzzle Nathan’s cheek, kiss his jaw, bite his lips. 

Nathan returned the affection, looking content as ever, only now Kit had caught the strain in the corners of his eyes, and the omega couldn’t hide like he no doubt thought he was. 

He _ was _ hiding something though, whatever it was. Just because Kit had caught on, that unfortunately didn’t clarify the reasons behind the omega’s sudden stilted composure. 

Kit just hoped Nathan remembered that he could come to them about anything. 

-

Three weeks went by and nothing changed. 

Kit had hoped the issue would’ve sorted itself out by then, by dissolving on its own while the omega worked through it, or by Nathan trusting them enough to mention it. Or, well, the latter wasn’t really a case of trust, per se. 

See, Kit knew Nathan trusted them. It had taken a while, but once they’d reached that stage, and the trust had solidified, it had really settled in deep. It wasn’t about trust. It was about what Nathan thought to be his problem, versus it being a pack problem.

He still didn’t seem to grasp the concept of those being one and the same…

Kit hadn’t wanted to corner Nathan about it, knowing that gentle nudging worked way better with him than anything else. At times Kit had even doubted himself for imagining the whole thing, that’s how subtle the shut-down was. But no, it was there. And it was there, especially when it came to _Isac_. 

It didn’t make much sense, and it was getting worse. If that was even the right word to describe something that was lacking. Something that wasn’t there, where it used to be.

Kit was perplexed, feeling so out of his depth it was starting to tense him up in turn. 

“What is it?” Liam asked one evening, hooking an arm behind Kit’s neck and pressing closer to him on the couch. Nathan was charging his phone - which looked a lot like hiding - in the bedroom, and Isac was still in the shower after spending the day with his colleagues, working through some last minute changes to a research article. 

“Nathan,” Kit answered shortly, sighing deeply before turning to press his face against Liam’s neck.

He was sitting stiffly, Kit could feel it way too easily being pressed against him like that. It was hard to hide tensed muscles, when your whole body is made of it.

“Yeah,” Liam replied softly, confirming that it wasn’t just Kit who was feeling something was off with the omega.

“You noticed, too?” Kit still asked, breathing in the blond’s familiar scent, allowing it to anchor him into a more stable calmness. 

“I did. It’s been going on for a while...” Liam hummed, thoughtful, and scented the side of Kit’s face while searching for his words. It was reassuring to know how similarly they both thought; having assessed the situation and decided to wait and see what would come of it, instead of charging at it head on. It was a good feeling to know they were so in sync, especially when something else wasn’t quite so.

Liam’s fair skin was pinkening with the way he rubbed against Kit’s scruff, but the alpha didn’t seem too bothered by the beard burn. He mouthed at the hinge of Kit’s jaw, scent content and purposefully calming. That quickly changed into a puppy-like eagerness, when Kit, tilting his head back against the back of the couch, allowed Liam access to his bared throat.

Yeah, yeah; usually it was a bit of an arsehole ego-boost, to see a big alpha like Liam go so soft and eager to just rub against Kit like this, scent overflowing with a cocktail of _ yesgoodalphaminesafehothappy… _This time, though, it was about more than just that.

It was a sign of trust, to be allowed access to the head alpha’s anything, but especially the vulnerable parts. It triggered a pleasant reaction of safety and acceptance, which in turn would calm Kit’s energy.

Which was exactly what he needed - what they both needed - and if it came with a more relaxed alpha happily worshipping Kit’s throat like it was the best thing to ever happen? Well, that was just a bonus.

Kit let a pleased rumble uncoil deep from his chest, the sound vibrating against Liam’s tongue as it travelled up his bared throat. 

Through heavy slitted eyes, Kit watched how the pale strands of his alpha’s hair softened the stark black that was tattooed to his knuckles. He tugged on a fistful, enjoying the obvious shudder it caused, and then gently pulled until he had Liam’s mouth against his own.

“Tell me,” Kit said lowly, teeth pressing down on Liam’s bottom lip, ever so gently, before pulling back to give him space to speak. 

It wasn’t just a _ ‘Tell me._’ 

It was also a _ ‘What are you thinking?’ _ A _ ‘What did you find out?’ _ ’ A _ ‘How are you feeling?’ _

But most importantly, it was a _ ‘I need you_.’

The honey of Liam’s eyes was warm and sweet, and the alpha in Kit was more than happy to indulge in one more languid kiss, now initiated by Liam.

If there was anything that could be considered even slightly positive about their omegas having trouble, it was the instinctual way it brought the alphas to stand impossibly closer together.

“I asked Isac if they’d been fighting, even though it doesn’t really look like that,” Liam said after a while, body relaxed against Kit’s now. Their scents mingled in a loop of calm, feeding off of each other to create more of the same. One of the upsides of having more than one alpha in a pack; the stabilising effect of having strong and supported foundation to the bonds. Kit truly pitied the knotheads who assumed that every alpha was their competition, not realising the strength and fulfilling connection an alpha-mate offered. 

“What did he say?” Kit asked, curious, because the omegas had not fought even once, as far as Kit knew. But it wasn’t impossible, of course, no matter how well the push-and-pull of their personalities usually meshed. 

“That he had no idea what I was talking about. And when I asked if he’d noticed Nathan being different, he said ‘not really’ and ‘maybe a bit distracted’,” Liam recounted, shrugging a little. The jerky jump of his shoulders caused Kit to fall back heavier on top of the alpha. He didn’t move from his new spot, just shifted his hand to keep it in Liam’s wavy hair.

“Izzy’s been busy with the work and the new team, though, so he’s been distracted, too,” Kit said, and turned his head to listen as the shower cut off, the pipes jumping somewhere inside the ceiling.

Only a few moments later, Nathan stalked into the room, expression gloomy and bothered. The alphas exchanged a look.

“What’s with the face, babe?” Liam asked, following the omega's tense gait. 

“He still smells like that omega,” Nathan said darkly, more to himself than anything. He was clearly distracted, and Kit was sure he wouldn’t have said that out loud if he had really been paying attention. There was also subtle wrinkle settling over the bridge of his nose, while something in his tone revealed exactly how offensive he found that scent.

“Omega?” Liam asked, unsure eyes flicking up to meet Kit’s. “You mean... Amy? From Izzy’s team?”

“I don’t know the name,” Nathan said, almost cuttingly, arms crossing over his chest as he glared at the floor. He was standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room now, head tilted in a way that showed he was listening in on Isac’s whereabouts. 

It was obvious that he didn’t want anything to do with ‘the name’ nor the omega behind it, but he seemed pretty set on his dislike of the scent of her. Kit couldn’t help but lift his brows, watching how the mixture of annoyment and soft agitation stiffened Nathan’s shoulders.

“Nat, she’s a nice girl,” Liam said, tone testing, as the two of them catalogued the omega’s reactions to the words. “Didn’t you meet her, too?” 

To their absolute surprise, a nasty, inaudible snarl curled at Nathan’s upper lip, the harsh gesture leaving both alphas blinking. 

Just a flash of teeth, nothing else, but from Nathan it was as hostile as he’d ever gotten. 

“Omega,” Kit called after recovering from the unexpected show of displeasure, a concerned frown settling on his brows. From anyone else a snarl like that would’ve been a gesture of aggression, but Nathan never really carried that sort of energy. This time wasn’t an exception; the omega seemed frustrated and worried, more than anything.

Kit’s voice seemed to cut through whatever it was that had caused Nathan’s expression.

The omega’s eyes snapped to Kit, widened, and his shoulders jumped up, his whole body somehow curling in to look smaller. For someone who was on the taller side, while also being adorably coltish, he managed that saddeningly well. 

“Sorry,” Nathan mutterered, lowering his gaze a little too submissively for Kit to be comfortable with it. There wasn’t anything wrong with that, usually, but he really didn’t like it how the omega seemed almost scared, rather than it being the normal reaction to his alpha. 

“Hm,” Kit hummed out, trying to understand what the hell was causing - well, _ this. _“Come here, love.”

With two short, unconscious steps Nathan was hovering by the couch, and Kit tugged him down in between Liam and himself, simultaneously scooting back to create some more space for them all.

Liam wrapped his arms around Nathan’s lean belly, tugging the omega against his chest. The alpha ducked his head into the curve of Nathan’s neck and shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as he inhaled the familiar scent of him.

Nathan peeked shyly up at Kit. Parts of his messy fringe were starting to get long enough to catch on his lashes. 

With a sigh Kit reached out to push the omega’s hair back, smiling softly when he nuzzled into his palm. Nathan seemed to relax a little then, leaning back against Liam. His eyes stayed on Kit, however, too wide and too jumpy.

“Does that scent bother you?” Kit decided to ask, voice carefully gentle, as he went with the most straightforward question he could think of. Sometimes being vague was good, especially if anxiety-levels were already high. This time though, Kit was pretty sure Nathan would never get to the point, if he was given the option not to. 

Nathan was quiet for a long time, expression tight and his shoulders down, but only because Liam was still resting his head there. The omega licked his lips, gaze skittering around the room, bouncing like a nervous rabbit. 

He seemed to have come to the conclusion that there was no squirming out of this, because he quietly admitted; “I think she’s marking him...”

“Are you talking about Ames?” Isac’s voice piped in, the omega walking into the room while toweling his hair. He tried to abandon it onto the back of the armchair, but with a pointed look from Kit, he picked it right back up. Isac rolled his eyes and backtracked until he could spread the wet towel onto a chair instead. A chair that_ didn’t _ have fabric that could be ruined by moisture. 

Kit smirked at him, and Isac looked seconds away from sticking his tongue out. 

Liam spoke before he could do that, “She’s been scent marking you?”

Isac groaned, “I know, it’s getting so annoying.” Kit’s brows jumped higher at this, but he remained quiet. Isac continued flippantly, ruffling his damp hair, “I told her to cut it off. I mean, she’s not mated, so I get it’s hard to control. I’m just not sure she’s trying very hard.” 

A strange omega’s scent wouldn't really register that much to Kit, especially when he knew why it was there. He had noticed the girl’s scent on Isac, obviously, but he’d thought it was just because they’d been spending a lot of time together, finishing the big project they were working on. Then again, if an alpha he didn’t know had been scent marking one of his mates, well... He’d no doubt get irked by_ that_.

But alphas did that sort of thing to stake claim, or as a challenge. Omegas mostly marked for comfort.

Nathan was starting to blush when Kit turned to eye at him thoughtfully. He didn’t react otherwise, or say anything, not even when Isac plopped down to sit in between Kit’s thighs, the omegas’ knees knocking together.

It wouldn’t have been the first time the quieter lad pleasantly surprised them with his… Inclination? Fixation? Desire? Well, whatever it was, it clearly ran deep, and it was all for Isac. 

Kit had never really thought of it as truly possessive - as something an alpha might feel for his mates - but maybe it was something of that sort. Perhaps it just manifested a little differently, with Nathan’s natural submissiveness.

Isac clearly hadn’t picked up on it, which was understandable. The older omega was secure and confident in their pack ties, and some wayward scents did very little to shake that.

But… Just because Isac was confident in his, and more importantly, Nathan’s, position in their pack, it clearly - sadly - still wasn’t as set in stone on Nathan’s end. 

The younger omega felt threatened. Insecure. _ Jealous. _

Kit blinked at the realisation, turning his focus on Nathan again, a lot of feelings suddenly bubbling up inside his chest. The omega was unsure of his _ claim, _ on _ Isac_. 

Maybe Kit should’ve connected the dots on this sooner. Especially knowing the not-so-omegan, yet still instinctual, desire Nathan had; the urge to bite down on Isac’s neck, to trap the small omega under him. 

“What?” Nathan asked defensively, eyes skittering to the side to avoid Kit’s gaze. And then the gazes of the rest of them, too, when Liam and Isac turned his way as well, lured by the tone of his voice. 

Kit had only a moment to calculate what would be the best way to confront the omega. Or both omegas, really, but Kit suspected that Nathan was the one more likely to take this to heart. 

If he was too direct, the boy would just withdraw further, shut down harder, and avoid letting them in for who knows how long. Letting it go wasn’t really an option either…

Kit hummed, low in his throat, and relaxed purposefully showy against the backrest, decision made. 

He narrowed his eyes, lips tugging upwards into a knowing, teasing smirk. He rested his chin on Isac’s bony shoulder, and looked at Nathan through his lashes.

“Jealous, pet?” Kit enquiered silkily, the words rolling hotly over his tongue. The heat of them instantly flushed Nathan’s cheeks up, and the implication of what Kit was saying strengthened the blush until even his ears were burning.

“Wh - No!” Nathan coughed out roughly, frown settling heavily over his eyes, mouth tightening. Isac sat up straighter, dislocating Kit as he did so, and Nathan turned his glare towards the now very interested looking omega, “_No._”

Isac was grinning, Kit could tell without even seeing his face properly. With a pleased little puff to his chest, Isac leered at Nathan. 

And then, just as Kit had counted for him to do, Isac cooed exaggeratedly, “Nathan, _ baby_.”

Isac was already crowding closer to the flushing boy, something almost predatorily gleeful bleeding into the way he moved. Nathan didn’t even get the chance to try and slip away; the only move he made slotted him tighter against Liam’s wide chest.

“That is so hot,” Isac almost purred the words out. He only looked more delighted the more Nathan tried to deny it, the latter shaking his head with a frown still on his red face. “My sweet omega. All possessive, like a little alpha. Who’d have thought?”

“Even showed your teeth, just thinking about _ that _ omega, marking your mate,” Liam said into Nathan’s shoulder. He was knowingly adding some fuel to the fire, based on the twinkling of his eyes. Kit stopped an excited rumble from starting in his chest. That could wait for a bit. 

Isac’s sharp inhale at Liam’s words was only a little bit played up, the newly tense way his shoulders shifted revealed as much. 

“So jealous,” Isac said emphatically, voice emotion filled and heavy. 

Kit recognised those feelings, having himself had a similar reaction, when he’d put together the reason why Nathan was behaving as he was. Kit wasn’t sure why it was so satisfying to see this possessive side of Nathan, but something about it just stroked just right. It made the alpha in him pleased, content too, and it awoke some of his own possessive instincts in turn.

They all knew, but it was a confirmation. They all knew that Nathan wanted nothing more than to be with them. He showed it every single day in one way or another. But for him to go as far as to defend his own position, a real threat testing it or not, was an active stance to declare his ties to the pack.

It was a small gesture, but for Nathan - who always assumed the worst and always thought so little of himself - to actually defend what he considered to be his _ right_, instead of just accepting something he didn’t agree with, was huge. 

Isac knew this too and the small omega was seconds away from cracking the younger one's defences down. Kit settled to watch, something excited and warm buzzling beneath his skin.

“Did someone touch your playthings?” Isac goaded, tone sugary sweet, but in that melted hot way that would burn your fingertips worse than any flame. 

Nathan was breathing hard, eyes tracking Isac, who was now close enough to run his palms up Nathan’s splayed thighs. Liam was sitting quiet and still, just like Kit, watching how this would play out.

Kit had gambled that playfulness would take off some of the burn of the situation, making it more tolerable for the sensitive omega. To his relief, it appeared he had been right.

“I just don’t like how _ she _ smells,” Nathan gritted out from between clenched teeth, nose wrinkling to reveal the depth of his distaste.

“She’s not here, though, is she?” Isac said wickedly, thumbs pressing into Nathan’s jean clad thighs, pushing up towards his groin. “I even showered. Why so bothered?”

It was easy to see the game Isac was playing, but, driven by instinct more than anything, and despite his obvious wishes to stay discreet, Nathan walked right into it.

“It makes you smell wrong,” Nathan spit out breathlessly, leaning back against Liam’s chest the closer Isac got. Not that there had been much space in between them to begin with. He only managed to trap himself further anyway; Isac’s thumbs now digging into the sensitive nerve ends of his groin, their noses only a hair width apart. 

Liam was starting to look affected, no doubt getting a strong lungful of their omegas’ heated up scents from where he was sitting under all the action. His smile was lopsided when he met Kit’s gaze, his dimples flashing deep in response to Kit’s sharp smile.

“Wrong, how?” Isac asked softly, speaking against Nathan’s mouth but pulling back when the omega tried to tilt his chin into a proper kiss. The move seemed to frustrate Nathan like nothing else, the flush on his cheeks sinking in deeper.

“Like you’re _ hers_,” Nathan all but growled, incredulous displeasure seeping through each and every word. The storm in his eyes was unfamiliar, possessive and heated; the blackness of his pupils trying to swallow the dark ocean blue. “Like she’s got any claim on you, that - that…”

Kit was sure the descriptive term Nathan swallowed down was something that usually wouldn’t even grace his vocabulary. 

Isac seemed absolutely exhilarated by the direction of this, the scent of his aroused excitement was affecting them all. His hands were now massaging down in Nathan’s inner thighs, carefully not touching were it would’ve really mattered. No, Isac wasn’t done yet.

“Who’s got a claim on me, then?” Isac asked, biting down on the cut of Nathan’s jaw right after. Air punched out of the younger omega’s lungs, a vibrating, possessive growl following.

“_Me_,” Nathan stated, as forcefully and heated as he’d ever get. His eyes looked wild, his mouth wet and bitten raw from struggling to keep in all the boiling emotion. “_I _do.” 

“Yeah?” Isac teased, although his voice was wavering. “You gonna show me?”

Nathan jerked to move... only to halt like he’d hit a wall. 

Faltering, his eyes cut to Kit, blown pupils making them appear even wider. The flush on his face was broadcasting his desperation, yet he was asking for permission in that instinctual way his body had reacted.

Kit nodded, and just like that, the invisible cage released Nathan’s tightly wound muscles.

However, he wasn’t as fast, or maybe just not as cunning, as Isac, because the older omega had already his fingers tucked under Nathan’s waistband.

“You’re going to come on my face,” Isac declared bluntly, punching a thin whine out of Nathan just with that short statement. 

Isac was quick to fall into the leading role, while still easily handing out one of the most possessive gestures to the younger omega. Nathan, being as timid as he was by nature, probably wouldn’t have gotten very far trying to take control, even if he’d tried. It was a curious dynamic between them, but it somehow made sense. It felt right. It _ worked. _

By the look on Nathan’s face, even the idea of marking Isac like that, with the intention behind the gesture being what it was, was already overwhelming him. It was an aroused, heated conflict between the wish to mark and claim his omega that way, while a part of Nathan’s most submissive instincts also insisted that it wasn’t his position.

Kit figured it was a good time to step in and break his silence. It was his job as an alpha to help things move on smoothly, after all. Seeing his omegas play with each other was just an additional treat and incentive, of course. 

“That’ll look so good, Nat,” he all but purred, smile sharp and eyes sharper, as he watched Isac rid Nathan of his jeans. “About time you put Izzy in his place, huh?”

It was fascinating to watch, the battle of the instincts jerking inside Nathan. 

First he went up, jaws clenching as he reached towards Isac, only to falter again, an unsure whine pushing through a frustrated bite of his teeth.

“I- I -” Nathan tried to start, careful eyes ending up on Kit again, searching for something to hang on to.

Kit ran his palms up Isac’s back, rucking up the thin shirt that was heated from the shower-warm body it covered. He pet over those soft hips and up to his chest, thumbs stroking over hardened nipples. 

Underwear pulled down, Nathan already looked just about ready to combust. When Kit pushed his hand down over Isac’s shorts, it was clear that the older omega wasn’t doing much better.

Kit groaned, mouthing at the jutting wing of Isac’s shoulder, “Fuckin’ love how hot you two get for each other.”

Nathan squirmed, held in place by Liam’s roaming hands, and when Isac took him into his skilled mouth, the omega _keened_.

“O-oh, Izzy, _ please_,” Nathan gasped, the sound gorgeous and burning right down to Kit’s core. The omega's hands went scrabbling to hold onto something, fisting around the leg of Liam’s joggers and the cushion of the couch. 

  
The blond man grinned, as devious as one could be with a halo for hair and sweet dimples that always made him appear youthful. 

Kit watched how Liam ran his palms down Nathan’s forearms, pried off the tight hold from where the omega had grasped onto, and then guided one of those elegant, long fingered hands on the back of Isac’s head. 

Nathan’s hips jumped.

“S-sorry, sorry, I -” he whined, trying to pull his touch away, only to be stopped by a content purr Isac let out. Nathan’s eyes rolled back a bit from the feel of that on his cock.

How could they even look so good, Kit thought heatedly, his own chest rumbling with approval. 

He watched the attractive way Isac’s back moved under his shirt, and the nervous but eager way Nathan’s fingers cupped the back of the omega’s skull. Kit couldn’t really see much from his angle, but he was more than happy to just run his hands up and down Isac’s back; kneading the softness of his hips and the small curve of his bum. This wasn’t about the alphas anyway, so although Kit and Liam were both as ready to go as ever, they were content to just enjoy the sight of their omegas’ pleasure. 

Nathan’s eyes were slitted, clearly struggling to stay open to watch when it felt too good to keep them so. His wet mouth was pink and panting, and when Liam lifted a hand to push some of the unruly hair off his flushed face, the omega suckled onto his thick fingers. 

“Darlin’...” Liam crooned, almost too quiet to hear. His eyes looked blown as he leaned to watch how Nathan’s lips stretched around his first two fingers. The alpha’s pale lashes appeared even lighter, as the arousal deepened the dark hue of his eyes. “Is that what Iz’ doin’ to you?”

Nathan shuddered in a place of a reply, not that he could’ve said much either way. Isac hummed wetly around his cock, one hand reaching out under the omega’s shirt to trail up his tensed side. His other hand seemed to be doing something rather nice in between Nathan’s twitching thighs. 

Kit couldn’t help but keep shifting where he was sitting. Isac’s bum was rubbing right against his erection, the beginnings of his knot stretching, skin tingling with sensitivity. He eagerly focused on how Isac leaned down, taking Nathan’s length all the way in like he was starving for it.

Isac paused to swallow, staying very still, and Nathan’s choked breath had Kit’s groin throb in sympathy. He knew exactly what Isac could do with that mouth of his, and it was lethal.

Nathan’s leg pedalled against the seat of the couch, his other twitching uselessly where it hang over the seat. The redness on his cheekbones looked almost pained, and his damply shining eyes were hazy as he stared down to where his cock was being swallowed down Isac’s throat. Kit watched Nathan’s tongue press under Liam’s fingers, his lips struggling to fit around them as he panted for air. The omega was sucking on them almost feverously, little hurt noises getting muffled, as his hips kept hitching up to fuck into Isac’s mouth.

Biting down an overheated growl, Kit snaked a hand in between Isac’s legs, giving him something to rut against, too. The omega whined at the touch, a clear note of relief laced into the sound, and his hips ground down as much as they could in the position he was in.

Kit recognised the way Nathan’s thighs started to tremble, his abs clenching up tight. Liam was speaking lowly against his ear, undoubtedly something filthy and encouraging, and the omega’s tearful eyes started to go distant. His fingers clenched on the back of Isac’s head, the still damp, soft hair tufting up from between them.

With a breathless gasp, Isac pulled back. The slick sound was lewd and loud. 

“C’mon then, Nat,” Isac husked, voice ruined and his breathing hard, “C’mon. Or are you going to let some other O’s scent cover yours?” 

It was probably one of the hottest things Kit had ever seen, the way Nathan suddenly reacted, goaded by the words. 

His fingers knotted into Isac’s short hair, holding him in place as his hips humped upwards, leaking cock smearing all over Isac’s face. His growl came out wet and harsh, even with Liam’s fingers filling his mouth. The sound was tearing up from deep in the omega’s chest, and when Liam tried to pull his fingers away to give him more space, Nathan snarled, as if someone had threatened his most precious treat.

The boy came like that.

Teeth grazing on Liam’s knuckles, a possessive growl vibrating his whole chest. Hot come painted Isac’s cheeks and throat, his head kept in place by Nathan’s shaky hand.

Kit felt the way Isac whined, having his chest pressed along the omega’s back. It was no surprise when he felt the frantic hitch of Isac’s hips, and then suddenly the fabric under his palm, in between Isac’s legs, was damp. 

“Did he..?” Liam asked with heated eyes, looking down to where Kit was gently pressing the heel of his palm against Isac’s still twitching cock. 

With a smug grin, Kit nodded. The content rumble he received from Liam as a reply, echoed the exact feelings that had made home inside Kit, too.

“Look at that. Made Izzy mess himself,” Liam muttered quietly, lips pressing a kiss against the flushed skin of Nathan’s cheek. He finally, carefully, pulled his fingers out of that sinful mouth. There was no resistance, this time. The omega was barely blinking back online.

When he finally did, Nathan tensed, eyes widening. His hand, the one that had been holding Isac down, flew up, fingers curling into a startled shaky paw. 

“Oh- Iz- Isac, I didn’t...” Nathan gasped, expression shocked, and his jaw fell slack as Isac sat up.

Leaning to the side and tilting his head a bit, Kit could see the glorious way Nathan’s claim drooled down Isac’s throat, his cheeks, his chest. It was all over, and it was a lot.

Isac purred, leaning back against Kit’s chest. He looked like a pleased little pest, licking his lips with a knowing look to his sated grey eyes. Kit couldn’t help but nuzzle against the side of his head, the omega’s hair sticking up in every which way after Nathan had had his way with him.

Kit grinned sharply, breathing in the omegan scent clouding the living room.

He pulled his hand from between Isac’s legs, and brought it up under the omega's shirt. Fingers splayed, he pressed all the way up to the neckline, fingers getting messy as they swiped over the hollow of Isac's marked throat. Kit rubbed his palm back down, over the omega’s breastbone, and lower, the cooling come smearing all over the summer-tanned skin. 

Nathan was blushing bright red, his blue eyes still shocked by his own body’s unfamiliar desire to stake such a claim. 

The possessive, pleased, growl that escaped Nathan, as he watched Kit mark their omega with their mixed scents, was just as startlingly exciting as it had been the first time. 

Isac’s chest was still rising rapidly as his breathing calmed, but his laugh was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might play with this concept a bit more some day, but from Nathan's point of view. Ya know, to get the full effect of those confused jelly boi feels. 
> 
> Oh right, if you still have prompt ideas for moi, feel free to let me know (I might or I might'notntn). I'm forever leeching off all of yous for inspiration lol!
> 
> Thankkk<3


End file.
